This contract represents a Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I contract award, and supports performance of a research study to develop a miniature, wireless, multi-channel, EEG brain physiology monitor system to be used in the emergency room, operating room, and intensive care unit and in situations when the physician requires instant dynamical data about brain activity. The contractor will establish the feasibility of developing and manufacturing a miniature, wireless, multi-channel EEG monitoring system, capable of recording useful data despite difficult situations, that will facilitate the monitoring of brain physiology in the management of acute brain disease.